Babysitting
by Luafua
Summary: While Robin thought that this was an easy enough task, she wasn't expecting the worst. But Robin should've known from their future counterparts. Some were different – Lucina still wanted to learn how to fight like her father but adapted more of a carefree nature. Cynthia was surprisingly feminine like Severa. Unfortunately, it was the troublemakers that didn't change. ChromxRobinF


**A/n: This year, well I promised myself for my anniversary of being on FF, I will post up five oneshots. They all won't be from the same fandom, but the ideas are most inspired by my five important things in my life. This one is inspired about the fact that my life is surrounded by kiddies – it's always babysitting for me. I swear if I get stuck with one, I will make sure it causes chaos on my siblings.**

**MUAHAHA... sorry..**

**I won't lie, I've been meaning to do a FE:A fic for a while. I guess my first one will be an oneshot with kiddies which includes one of my favourite pairings – Chrom and Robin. **

**Warning: Spoilers for the end of the game. Though I don't know why you're reading fanficition if you _haven't_ finished the game. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. **

**Babysitting**

While Robin thought that this was an easy enough task, she wasn't expecting the worst. But Robin should've known from their future counterparts. Some were different – Lucina still wanted to learn how to fight like her father but adapted more of a carefree nature. Cynthia was surprisingly feminine like Severa.

Unfortunately, it was the troublemakers that didn't change. Young Owain, only a few months older than the young Morgan was spouting out nonsense of his game. Eventually, the dramatic royal ended up hitting Morgan on the head with his wooden sword.

Morgan's brown eyes quickly filled with teary eyes and he wailed in despair. Immediately Owain realised what he had done and whimpered apologetically. This left Robin alone with two sobbing children, but the tactician sighed softly.

Children.

As a mother, Robin felt the need to comfort her bubbly child. She cradled him and Morgan quietened down with teary eyes. "It's alright Morgan," Robin cooed her calming toddler. Instantly the boy looked at Owain, the tears disappearing.

"It seems that you are doing a fine job," Robin turned to see her husband holding Lucina. For someone who broke things while training, he hadn't broken any of Lucina's bones while training. Of course, if this really happened – Robin would've shown her wrath and Chrom would've wished that Grima was in her place.

Lucina's childlike eyes grew wide once she realised that Owain was back to his name calling mode. With a laugh, Chrom set the daughter down to see her rush to her cousin. "Let's play the Junior Shepherds game!" Recognising the game, Morgan squirmed in Robin's grasp.

"Of course!" Owain cheered and he brought out his sword, "Lucy is the captain and I am the hero from the darkness!"

As Robin set Morgan down, he wobbled his way towards Lucina with a happy yell. "I wanna play! I am a Shepherd too!"

"You can be our tactician like mother!" Lucina decided and Robin couldn't help but smile. It was her greatest joy when she found out her son wanted to be a tactician. The only difference was that she was actually going to be there for Morgan and Lucina. She swore to teach them both tactics when they were older. But right now, they were going to be kids that played in the mud and got a scolding when they were naughty. It was something that the future kids wanted for them.

"We'll fight against the bad guys! The air Risen, we can't see them but our heroes' blood can sense them!" Owain announced and for a moment, Robin would've sworn that she saw the future Owain saying something like that. While he was a tad overdramatic, Robin was glad that her nephew didn't change.

"Let's go and challenge these bad guys!" Morgan said and he gasped in horror. "Quickly sissy, there's an air Risen in front of you."

Lucina grabbed her own wooden weapon (a gift from Basilio surprisingly) and she struck the air. "I got him!"

As the kids played their game, Robin sighed happily as she leaned into Chrom's arms. This future was definitely worth it. Now they didn't have to worry about the threats, no Grima, no disaster ruined for her children.

"It was because of you Chrom," Robin said and the Exalt tilted his head in her direction. "It was our bonds that made sure that I got to see this." She shivered when she felt his breath tickle her neck and he held the hand that previously held the Mark of Grima.

"It was us," Chrom announced and he smiled soothingly. "Our bonds are what ties us together – it wasn't just me." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Now let us watch the children play these games."

Robin laughed in agreement and she watched the children chase down imaginary monsters. Yes. It was their bonds that saved them. And she was glad that she made it with Chrom when the Prince smiled at her as she woke up.

**A/n: Eh... I think I could've done a better job. Unfortunately, this was an oneshot that wasn't planned at all. The most I do is write the words on the paper... Anyhow... I hope this made sense! I tried making Owain himself as a kid, which is kinda hard when kids wouldn't come up with half the words that his future self did.**

**22/02/2015 * And that's my last one shot for this challenge of five oneshots for five years. Well Actually its been six, but I just made an account at that time and didn't get into it until five years ago. Have a good day thank you.**

**Please review**

**Ciao!**


End file.
